jack_reacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Reacher (film)
Jack Reacher is a 2012 American action thriller film. It is an adaptation of Lee Child's 2005 novel One Shot. Written and directed by Christopher McQuarrie, the film stars Tom Cruise as Jack Reacher and Rosamund Pike as attorney Helen Rodin. Also featured are actors David Oyelowo, Richard Jenkins, Jai Courtney, Werner Herzog, and Robert Duvall. The film entered production in October 2011, and concluded in January 2012. It was filmed entirely on location in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. It received mixed to positive reviews and had a mediocre performance at the North American box office. The film's U.S. premiere gala, scheduled for December 15, was delayed after the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting on December 14. It was released in North America on December 21, and in the United Kingdom on December 26, 2012. The musical score was composed by Joe Kraemer, performed by the Hollywood Studio Symphony and recorded at the Sony Scoring Stage in Culver City, California. Cruise performed all of his own driving stunts during the film's signature car chase sequence. On December 9, 2013, it was announced that the sequel would be based on the 2013 Jack Reacher novel, Never Go Back; later it was reported that Cruise will reprise his role. Plot In Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, a man drives a van up floors of a parking garage across the Allegheny River from the PNC Park stadium and, after paying for parking, readies a sniper rifle in the open, away from his vehicle. He takes aim and appears to randomly kill five people around the stadium and on the river’s North Shore Trail before hurriedly fleeing in his van. The police soon arrive, headed by Detective Emerson, and they discover a shell casing as well as the coin used to pay for parking and a fingerprint taken from the coin points to James Barr, a former army sharpshooter. When they raid his house, they find equipment for making bullets, the rifle in question and Barr himself and they arrest him. During interrogation, Barr asks Emerson and the District Attorney, Alex Rodin to get Jack Reacher, a drifter and former Army Military Police officer, who arrives just as Rodin and Emerson are reviewing his file. Emerson and Robin deny Reacher’s request to view the evidence, but agree to let him see Barr, who was brutally attacked by fellow inmates while being transported and was now in a coma. While there, he meets Barr’s defense attorney, counsellor Helen Rodin, the DA’s daughter, who is trying to save Barr from the death penalty. Helen says she can arrange for Reacher to see the evidence if he will become her lead investigator. Reacher retorts that he’s not interested in clearing Barr, but wants to “bury” him, then reveals some classified information: previously, Barr had gone on a killing spree during his tour in Iraq, but got off on a technicality. Reacher then vowed that if Barr tried anything like this again, he would take him down. Reacher agrees to investigate but gets Helen to visit the victims’ families and find out more about the people murdered that day. While she is doing this, he goes to the parking building at exactly the same time as the shooting and finds inconsistencies with this location, thinking the killings would be easier and cleaner if done from the cover of the van on the nearby Fort Duquesne Bridge and when Helen reports her findings about the victims to him, he makes some theories of his own, suggesting that not all the victims were random. After a seemingly random bar fight, Reacher realizes that someone is attempting to strong-arm him into dropping his investigation, but this only motivates him, and further probing provides a lead – a shooting range in the neighboring state of Ohio, owned by former USMC Gunnery Sergeant Cash, who will only talk if Reacher proves his sniping skills, which he does. Reacher gets closer to the unseen enemy pulling the strings, leading him to the real perpetrators, a Russian gang masquerading as legitimate businessmen. The gang's elderly capo spent much of his life in one of the infamous Soviet Gulags and is known only as the Zec (prisoner). Reacher outwits the mob guards in the Russian gang's hideout, killing them with Cash's help, before confronting the Zec and forcing him to come clean on the conspiracy and then killing him as the police would believe his word over Reacher's. Jack and Cash flee the scene, making Jack a wanted man, but with confidence that Helen will clear his name. Helen confronts a now awakened Barr, who informs her that Reacher is a man to fear. Jack is then shown headed to the back of a bus to deal with a man abusing his girlfriend. Credits Cast *Jack Reacher .... Tom Cruise *Helen Rodin .... Rosamund Pike *Alex Rodin .... Richard Jenkins *Detective Emerson .... David Oyelowo *Zec Chelovek (The Zec) .... Werner Herzog *Charlie .... Jai Courtney *Vlad .... Vladimir Sizov *James Barr .... Joseph Sikora *Linsky .... Michael Raymond-James *Sandy Dupree/Film .... Alexia Fast *Jeb Oliver/Film .... Josh Helman *Martin Cash .... Robert Duvall *Rob Farrior .... James Martin Kelly *Nancy Holt .... Nicole Forester Crew *Writer and Director .... Christopher McQuarrie Appearances *Martin Cash - In the novel One Shot Martin Cash is named Samuel Cash *Jack Reacher *Helen Rodin *George Washington |creatures= |events= |locations= *United States **Pennsylvania ***Pittsburgh |organizations= *United States Armed Forces **United States Army **United States Marine Corps |species= *Human |vehicles= |technology= |miscellanea= }} Releases Home Media Advertising and Marketing Posters Jack Reacher poster.jpg Jack Reacher poster 2.jpg Jack Reacher poster 3.jpg Jack Reacher poster 4.jpg Jack Reacher poster 5.jpg Promotional Videos Jack Reacher Official Movie Trailer|Trailer. Jack Reacher Official Movie Trailer 2|Trailer 2. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot - Brilliant Review|TV spot. Jack Reacher Official Movie Featurette Lee Child|Behind the scenes look. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Jack Reacher is Here|Clip. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Reacher Rules 1|Reacher Rules #1. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Reacher Rules 2|Reacher Rules #2. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Five Against One|Clip 2. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Reacher Rules 3|Reacher Rules #3. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Reacher Rules 4|Reacher Rules #4. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot Street Fighter|TV spot 2. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot House|TV spot 3. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot Army Cop|TV spot 4. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot Killer|TV spot 5. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot Killer-0|TV spot 6. Jack Reacher Official Movie Spot Break|TV spot 7. Jack Reacher Official Movie Featurette Chevelle|Behind the scenes look 2. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip You Could Start Running|Clip 3. Jack Reacher Official Movie Clip Eluding the Police|Clip 4. Jack Reacher Official Movie Featurette Happy Accident|Behind the scenes look 3. Jack Reacher Official Trailer|Home media trailer. Links and references External links * * Category:Films